Песни Гондольера
Полный текст песен Гондольера, которые можно услышать по ходу прохождения игры Chaos on Deponia. The dead pigeon tango | Танго мертвых голубей Русский текст Ты спросила с возмущением, Что за вонь у нас в доме стоит. У меня есть объяснение... Кто-то трех дохлых голубей в шкафу хранит. О со-оле-е-е ми-ио-о! Ла-ла-ла-ла-а-а-а! Английский текст You ask with indignation what's that malodor I have an explanation Three dead pigeon are stored behind the drawer! Oh soooleeee miiiioooo! Lalalalalaaaaaa! Junk Avalanche Tarantella | Тарантелла Мусорной Лавины Русский текст Я написал список из пяти вещей, Что хочу сделать в жизни своей. Не стоило желать, по мимо остального, ' 'И вносить это в список под номером два. О со-оле-е-е ми-ио-о! Ла-ла-ла-ла-а-а-а! Английский текст I made a list about the five ' '''things I still want to do in life ' 'of all the things I should have not ' 'of a scrap metal avalanche as item number two ' '''Oh soooleeee miiiioooo! Lalalalalaaaaaa! The jolly Johnny song | Песня веселого Джонни Русский текст Гулия, Марио, Лука, Франческо, Давид, София, Матео, Эрнесто, Антонио, Сара Элис, Аврора, Идите скорее, папа ждет разговора. Лоренцо, Риккардо, Элена, Джепетто, Папа вам хочет сказать что-то престо. Когда я кефир вас прошу покупать, ' 'Не забывайте срок годности проверять. О со-оле-е-е ми-ио-о! Ла-ла-ла-ла-а-а-а! Английский текст Guilia, Mario, Luca, Francesco, ' '''Davide, Sofia, Matteo, Ernesto, ' 'Antonio, Sara, Alice, Aurora ' 'Come quickly! Now Papa has some council for ya! ' 'Lorenzo, Riccario, Elena, Gepetto, ' 'Тow presto papa has some council in petto. ' '''If you'Re buying johnnys nerver underrate the importance of checking the exoiration date! Oh soooleeee miiiioooo! Lalalalalaaaaaa! The Mating Song of the Junk Crabs | Брачный зов мусорных крабов Русский текст Слышишь шум, дорогая? Я гнев превозмогаю, Крабы у нас в часах обосновались И стрекочут, насмехаясь. .' 'Как этот шум меня достал, я из-за них всю ночь не спал. Крабы в наш будильник забрались И ржут, как будто напились .' 'Треньки-треньки-треньки-треньк, Треньки-треньки-треньки-треньк, Треньки-треньки-треньки-треньк, Бла-бла-бла-бла... .' 'Я проснулся среди ночи, Потому что нет уж мочи Крабы у нас в часах обосновались Сидят в часах, тик-так, тик-так. .' 'Треньки-треньки-треньки-треньк, Треньки-треньки-треньки-треньк, Треньки-треньки-треньки-треньк, Треньки-треньки-бдыщ-ох-бдэмс, Кряк-дзынь-зызы-ничосе-бабум, Бдумс-дыдыщ-бзынь-базинга-кабум, Опаньки-хлопс-ауч-гыргл-аргх!!! .' 'Слышишь шум, дорогая? Я гнев превозмогаю, Твари с клешнями Завладели часами. .' 'Уже поздно, усталость, Поспать бы хоть малость. Но хламные крабы засели в часах. Щелкают клешнями у нас на глазах. .' 'Вы шутите, что ли? Сума сойду по неволе! Как же мне надоел этот шум! Пойду поем рахат-лукум. .' 'Как можно уснуть, Когда творится такая жуть? Только не плачь, дорогая, Но свадьбу завтра отменяем. Английский текст Do you hear this noise, dear? I'm getting annoyed here Junkcrabs settle in our clock they racket about as if to mock .''' '''This noise is past-bearing If I am not erring junkcrabs in the chronograph are having a laugh . clickedy-clickedy-clickedy-click clickedy-clickedy-clickedy-click clickedy-clickedy-clickedy-clickedy bla bla bla .''' '''I'm shaken awake and If I'm not mistaken Junkcrabs nesting in our clock they racked about in the tickedy-tock .''' '''clickedy-clickedy-clickedy-click clickedy-clickedy-clickedy-click clickedy-clickedy-clickedy-click clickedy-clickedy-rattle-groan-tickedy creak-helter-skelter-gargle-zizzle-zoom p'tang-rumble-grumble-bazinga-kaboom oopsiedaisy-clatter-outch-gurgle-argh . All doubts excluded if I'm not deluded pincered agitators rummage our chronometer . It's late and I'm tired If I'm not ill-wired junkcrabs cause that dreadful noise in our time measurement device . What's that now You kidding trumpets and fiddling what the crap I'm going to snap thin ice — risk of skidding .''' '''How can you sleeр with junkcrabs near the ear well to my sorrow I fear my dear we have to x our wedding tomorrow.Категория:Chaos on Deponia Категория:Саундтреки (Deponia)